


Без названия

by Niilit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niilit/pseuds/Niilit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уже два часа, как Глава Нох решил вести стаю на север, глубже в дебри. Старики роптали что-то о Доме – именно так, интонацией подчеркивая значимость заглавной буквы – и «лучше смерть, чем предательство корней!», но все же шли позади, прикрывая тылы. Молодняк же, напротив, горел энтузиазмом, естественно, когда это видано, чтобы стая снималась с места? Малышей, таких же, как и он, просто собрали вместе, и под присмотром Шеа вели в самом сердце медленно передвигающейся стаи. Впереди их ждали километры и километры лесов, и он. Город Человеков. Опаснейшее место, как послушать старших.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

Жесткая трава колола лапки, и малыш аккуратно переступал через редкие островки растительности, растерянно прижимаясь к грязной стене.  
Уже два часа, как Глава Нох решил вести стаю на север, глубже в дебри. Старики роптали что-то о Доме – именно так, интонацией подчеркивая значимость заглавной буквы – и «лучше смерть, чем предательство корней!», но все же шли позади, прикрывая тылы. Молодняк же, напротив, горел энтузиазмом, естественно, когда это видано, чтобы стая снималась с места? Малышей, таких же, как и он, просто собрали вместе, и под присмотром Шеа вели в самом сердце медленно передвигающейся стаи. Впереди их ждали километры и километры лесов, и он. Город Человеков. Опаснейшее место, как послушать старших.   
Малыш не знал, как так получилось, что сейчас он жался к стене, дрожа крылышками, в этом самом Городе. Просто внизу что-то нестерпимо притягательно блестело, просто старики в очередной раз особо сильно возмутились, просто Шеа отвлеклась и выпустила на мгновение малышей из-под крыла. Город расстилался причудливой разноцветной мозаикой, и манил, манил, манил. Да и что искать причину, когда вот оно, следствие – он один, стая улетела, и стоит только выползти из тихого уголка, куда он забился, как… нет, об этом и думать не хочется. Да и крылышко повреждено, так что лететь за стаей малыш не может.  
Город оказался совсем не таким, каким малыш его представлял по рассказам старого полубезумного Лига, который бахвалился, что побывал в одном из таких мест. Ничего темного, ничего страшного, ничего сказочного или вообще стоящего повторного взгляда, все просто слишком… реально. Где-то там, за поворотом от Тихого Местечка, ездили странные Громыхалки и Пыхтелки сплошным потоком , и бегали, каждый по своим, естественно, неотложным делам, те самые, странные, двуногие Человеки. Мама всегда ему говорила – «Держись подальше от этих Человеков! От них только и жди беды!» - и малыш вздрагивал, темными ночами представляя, как же они выглядят на самом деле.  
Старейшины рассказывали: давно-давно, еще во времена Первых, драконы и Человеки жили бок о бок, не мешая друг другу. Пока Человеки не расплодились так сильно, что стали потихоньку вытеснять драконов с их территорий. А то и вовсе… Об этом шептались по углам, и обычно в этих страшилках всегда присутствовала «Принцесса». Что это за существо такое, малыш не знал, но, если честно, и не горел желанием знать. С тех темных времен утекло немало воды, драконы прочно обосновались от Человеков настолько далеко, насколько смогли. Но вот, не помогло.   
В стороне от Тихого Местечка внезапно раздался тихий шорох, и еле различимое поскребывание. Малыш лихорадочно вжался в стену, до боли в глазах вглядываясь в дальние тени. И все равно для него стало неожиданностью, когда из тени вышел рыжий зверь, вальяжно потягиваясь и перетекая с лапы на лапу, шелестя по стене длинным рыжим хвостом. Существо не спеша, то и дело отвлекаясь на солнечных зайчиков, прыгающих по стене, передвигалось в сторону малыша, нервно – или заинтересовано? – подергивая тонкими усами-лесками. Малыш в ужасе зажмурился, инстинктивно чувствуя в звере хищника, а в себе – жертву. Минуты бежали за минутами, малыш затаил дыхание и, казалось, сердце сейчас продолбит путь из грудной клетки наружу, так сильно оно билось, но его никто не трогал. Казалось, существо вообще ушло.  
Осторожно приоткрыв глаза, малыш уткнулся взглядом в маленький розовый нос, смешно и часто подергивающийся. Подняв взгляд чуть выше, он встретился с голубыми глазами зверя. Вытянутые зрачки сокращались, словно зверь не мог решить, то ли расслабиться, то ли принять боевую стойку. Сколько они так простояли, скрестив взгляды, малыш не представлял, но почти твердо уверился в мысли – это последнее, что он видит в жизни. Резкое движение в сторону шеи от обнажившего острые клыки зверя только подтвердили эту догадку.   
Но, вопреки ожиданиям, зверь не стал ни впиваться в горло, ни рвать его, лишь аккуратно прихватил зубами кожу на загривке, опасаясь костяного гребня, поднял и мелко потрусил в неизвестном направлении. Было не то, что бы больно, но неприятно и страшно, и куда его тащит эта зверюга? Съесть в своем логове?   
Зверь влез в первое же окно, откуда пахло едой, пылью и чем-то сладковато-горьким, но чем, малыш разобрать не мог. Они оказались в комнате, захламленной до состояния лабиринта, заваленной книгами. Зверь передвигался по комнате уверенно, очевидно, не впервые, и целью его был сидящий за длинным столом… Человек. Положив свою ношу на пол, зверь мягко потерся о ноги Человека, привлекая внимание. Человек оторвался от книги, которую читал, и посмотрел вниз.  
\- Ну что, приятель, кого ты мне притащил на этот раз? Я надеюсь, киску, наконец? – Человек добродушно усмехнулся и наклонился ниже, пытаясь разглядеть малыша. – Постой-ка… Это же… Не может быть!  
Человек резко наклонился, аккуратно подхватил малыша и поднял на свет.  
\- Точно! Дракон! Черт, я думал, они вымерли лет шестьсот назад… - Человек неверяще смеялся, восхищенно разглядывая малыша, почти с благоговением касаясь гребня и крыльев. – О, смотри-ка, у него крыло повреждено… Ну ничего, мы быстро тебя вылечим! – Человек нежно погладил малыша вдоль гребня, при этом внимательно рассматривая поврежденное крыло.  
\- Как же тебя назвать? Что скажешь, приятель? – Человек покосился на зверя, уже успевшего забраться на стол и с любопытством разглядывающего малыша. – Как насчет Джея? Ну что, малыш Джей, останешься с нами жить?


End file.
